List of ships of the Koslovic People's Republic
The Koslovic Navy underwent several varied construction programs that resulted in a vast number of ships with a great variety of quality; this List of ships of the Koslovic Military attempts to detail all of them. =Warships= Battleships Starting the with Will-class battleships of 2128 and ending with the Project 637U-class heavy battleships of 2170, the Koslovic Navy built seventeen classes with a total of sixty-five battleships produced, of which ten were fast battleships, seven were heavy battleships, and one was a super battleship. ;''Will''-class battleship (5) : A class of five warships, the Will-class were the first battleships produced for communist service. :*(B1/Б-01/BB-01) KS People's Will :*(B2/Б-02/BB-02) KS Social Will :*(B3/Б-03/BB-03) KS Collective Will :*(B4/Б-04/BB-04) KS Great Will :*(B5/Б-05/BB-05) KS Communist Will ;''New International''-class battleship (1) : :*(BB1/Б-06/BB-06) ;''Gamma''-class battleship (3) : :*(B-1/Б-07/BB-07) KS Gamma-One :*(B-2/Б-08/BB-08) KS Gamma-Two :*(B-3/Б-09/BB-09) KS Gamma-Three ;''Б36''-class battleship (4) : :*(Б-10/BB-10) KS Б36-1 :*(Б-11/BB-11) KS Б36-2 :*(Б-12/BB-12) KS Б36-3 :*(Б-13/BB-13) KS Б36-4 ;''Б42''-class battleship (4) : :*(Б-14/BB-14) KS Б42-1 :*(Б-15/BB-15) KS Б42-2 :*(Б-16/BB-16) KS Б42-3 :*(Б-17/BB-17) KS Б42-4 ;''Project 85''-class battleship (3) : ;''Project 98''-class battleship (3) : ;''Project 500''-class battleship (10) : ;''Project 535''-class battleship (4) : ;''Project 535A''-class fast battleship (6) : ;''Project 595''-class battleship (4) : ;''Project 595U''-class heavy battleship (2) : ;''Project 597A''-class fast battleship (4) : ;''Project 609U''-class heavy battleship (3) : ;''Project 609U2A''-class super battleship (1) : ;''Project 637''-class battleship (6) : ;''Project 637U''-class heavy battleship (2) : Monitors ;''Alpha''-class monitor (7) : As the first monitor class, the Alpha''s were not the most spectacular of vessels; while advanced in design, technology proved to be insufficient, leading this class to be ridiculed for their numerous issues. :*(BL-1/M-01/BM01) KS ''Alpha-One :*(BL-2/M-02/BM02) KS Alpha-Two :*(BL-3/M-03/BM03) KS Alpha-Three :*(BL-4/M-04/BM04) KS Alpha-Four :*(BL-5/M-05/BM05) KS Alpha-Five :*(BL-6/M-06/BM06) KS Alpha-Six :*(BL-7/M-07/BM07) KS Alpha-Seven ;''Beta''-class monitor (5) : While not as flawed as the Alpha-class, the Beta-class monitors suffered from over-corrections; indeed, Beta''s proved no more useful than the ''Alpha''s. :*(BL-08/M-08/BM08) KS ''Beta-One :*(BL-09/M-09/BM09) KS Beta-Two :*(BL-10/M-10/BM10) KS Beta-Three :*(BL-11/M-11/BM11) KS Beta-Four :*(BL-12/M-12/BM12) KS Beta-Five ;''Defender of Communism''-class monitor (1) : This impressively named monitor lived up to its name as by far the most tactically sensible communist monitor of both the 2120s and 2130s. :*(BM-01/M-13/BM013) KS Defender of Communism ;''M36''-class monitor (4) : :*(M-14/BM14) KS M36-1 :*(M-15/BM15) KS M36-2 :*(M-16/BM16) KS M36-3 :*(M-17/BM17) KS M36-4 ;''M40''-class monitor (4) : :*(M-18/BM18) KS M40-1 :*(M-19/BM19) KS M40-2 :*(M-20/BM20) KS M40-3 :*(M-21/BM21) KS M40-4 ;''M44''-class monitor (2) : :*(M-22/BM22) KS M44-1 :*(M-23/BM23) KS M44-2 ;''Project 91''-class monitor (24) : Carriers ;''Ideal''-class light carrier (1) : :*(CV1/B-01/CVL-01) KS Ideal ;''Wonder''-class light carrier (2) : ;''Warrior''-class cruiser-carrier (1) : ;''Spirit''-class carrier (3) : ;''B36''-class fleet carrier : ;''B41''-class light carrier : ;''Project 71''-class light carrier : ;''Project 77''-class light carrier : ;''Project 518''-class carrier : ;''Project 539''-class fleet carrier : ;''Project 542''-class carrier : ;''Project 542E''-class escort carrier : ;''Project 584''-class fleet carrier : ;''Project 585E''-class escort carrier : Cruisers ;''Alpha''-class light cruiser (2) : The two Alpha-class light cruisers were conversions of Alpha-class monitors. ;''Visionary''-class cruiser (3) : The three Visionary-class cruisers were some of the first built, with Visionary serving as a navy flagship for a short time. :*(K-01/C01/CA-01) KS Visionary :*(K-02/C02/CA-02) KS Great Republic :*(K-03/C03/CA-03) KS Utopia ;''Aurora''-class heavy cruiser (2) : ;''Socialist''-class heavy cruiser (2) : ;''Union of the People''-class battlecruiser (1) : ;''Epsilon''-class light cruiser (8) : Destroyers ;''Commissar''-class destroyer : The first destroyer class of the communist navy, the seven Commissar''s were a standard build, though slightly underpowered. :*(D1/Д-01/DD-01) KS ''Commissar ;''Idealist''-class heavy destroyer (1) : ;''Delta''-class destroyer (5) : ;''Д36''-class destroyer (6) : ;''Д40''-class heavy destroyer (2) : Frigates ;''Proletariat''-class frigate (11) : ;''Citizen''-class light frigate (24) : ;''Councilor''-class heavy frigate (4) : ;''Zeta''-class stealth frigate (7) : ;''Contrary''-class anti-air frigate (12) : ;''Theta''-class light frigate (12) : ;''Ф36''-class light frigate (16) : ;''Ф39''-class frigate (6) : ;''Ф43''-class heavy frigate (2) : Corvettes ;''Citizen''-class corvette (14) : A modified version of the Citizen-class frigate, this was the first corvette class to enter communist service, and did so in 2128. ;''X36''-class corvette (10) : ;''X40''-class corvette (10) : =Auxiliaries= Ammunition ships ;''Armorer''-class ammunition ship : a single-ship class, the KS Armorer was the first ammunition carrier of the communist navy, built in 2125. :*(AE-1) KS Armorer ;''Dispenser''-class ammunition ship : Hospital ships ;''Mercy''-class hospital ship : :*(AH-1) KS Mercy Intelligence ships ;''Whisper''-class intelligence ship : Research ships ;''Student''-class research ship :